Le monde est devenu fou
by cathy863
Summary: 3500 ans ap JC. L'apocalypse a eu lieu, les humains sont reduit en esclave. Leur seul espoir, la famille Cullen et la légendaire compasion de Carlisle.
1. 1 Prologue

**Bon tout d'abords, rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. Les personnages et le monde vampirique tel qu'il est décrit appartient à Mme Meyer, je les lui emprunte pour mon histoire**

**Et aussi à Flo-chan, c'est en lisant son prologue pour 410 (qui parait prometteuse), que m'est venue l'idée d'une fiction futuriste.**

**En tout cas pour ceux qui lisent « Ce que sa vie est courte », je ne l'arrête pas, je vais tenter les deux en même temps. **

**---------------------------**

1 – Prologue

Environ 3500 ans après JC

L'apocalypse nucléaire a eu lieu il y a prés de deux cents ans, laissant une planète dévasté peuplé de quelques rares survivants, une petite dizaine de milliers d'humains. Ces derniers, répartis en deux clans, les contaminés et les non contaminés, se sont regroupés dans la petite zone d'un millier de kilomètre carré encore habitable. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir survécus, les vampires aussi sont encore là, résistant merveilleusement bien au radiation.

Et comme si un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, les vampires décidèrent de sortir de l'anonymat et de parquer leur nourriture. Commença alors pour les humains un calvaire bien pire que la chute des bombes. Les contaminés furent relâché dans la nature pour servir d'entrainement de chasse aux guerriers vampires, leur sang ne pouvait les contaminer à leur tour, mais il lui trouvait un gout trop amère. Les non contaminés furent eux, divisés en trois castes, la troisième étant la nourriture, les humains y appartenant étaient condamné à mourir sous les crocs des vampires, la deuxième était les humains soldats, entrainé et transformé par les vampires pour venir grossir les rangs de leur armée en cas de guerre avec leurs voisins et enfin la première était les reproducteurs, ces derniers étaient presque bien traité et bien nourrit car ils assuraient la survie de leur race et donc la réserve de nourriture des vampires.

Chez les vampires, la dévastation et l'élimination de leur pitance eut aussi des graves conséquences, des guerres éclatant entre eux pour la domination de tel ou tel groupes d'humain. Après deux cents ans de batailles, quatre clans survécurent aux différents conflits :

Les Volturi, mené par Caius et Marcus, Aro ayant perdu la vie lors d'une escarmouche. Le clan a perdu beaucoup de sa superbe par rapport à l'époque où il régnait sur le monde vampirique.

Les Anges des Ténèbres, mené par Ricardo qui a lui-même pompeusement donné ce nom à son clan. C'est un vampire vicieux, intelligent et sans aucune morale.

Les Carlingers, mené par Sébastien Carlingers, ancien vampire végétarien qui est revenu à un mode de nourriture plus classique après la catastrophe afin d'acquérir plus de puissance pour pouvoir protéger la femme qu'il aime qui elle est restée végétarienne. Beaucoup l'ont rejoint, ne se retrouvant pas dans les préceptes des autres clans. Chez lui, les humains sont un peu mieux traité qu'ailleurs, mais ils sont tout de même vus comme utilitaire. Sébastien n'aime pas la guerre, mais se défend, lui et les siens, avec ardeur.

Les Cullen, mené par Carlisle et son épouse. Ils ont été rejoints par les Denali et quelques autres. Ce clan a subi de lourdes pertes avec la mort d'Edward et de Rosalie. Esmée a perdu une jambe lors d'un combat, seul le sacrifice de son fils lui a permis d'avoir la vie sauve, Carlisle lui a perdu un œil. Chez eux, les humains sont libres et protégé, ils ont conservés leur mode alimentaire et passer un marché avec les humains. Ces derniers s'occupent d'élever du bétail sain pour eux et eux les protègent des autres vampires.

Les loups garous, eux, ont totalement été exterminé avec la chute des premières bombes.

Actuellement, une paix fragile a été signé entre les quatre clans survivants, mais les effarouchés sont fréquentes aux frontières et les chefs de clan se démènent pour maintenir cette paix.

**--------------------**

**Voilà à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. 2 une femme en danger

**Rhivan : Pff, comme si j'allais mélanger quoi que ce soit, pff. Cette fic va être beaucoup plus sombre que les deux autres (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai mise en T). J'espere qu'elle te plaira.**

**---------------------------------**

2 – Une femme en danger

Le clan Cullen s'est retranché dans un ancien château sur les bords de la Loire. Après avoir rebâti tout les murs d'enceinte, on aurait pu se croire revenu au moyen âge. Avec les paysans travaillant dans les champs, se déplaçant à cheval ou en charrette pendant que leurs seigneurs tenaient des conseils de guerre dans leur grande demeure.

Bella s'est refugié dans sa chambre, loin des autres et surtout loin de Jasper qui tente sans cesse de calmer sa colère. Mais elle ne veut pas se calmer, elle veut garder sa haine. C'est la seule chose qui la maintient encore debout, la seule chose qui lui donne un but, la vengeance. Elle veut tuer, détruire, déchirer ceux qui lui ont volé l'amour de sa vie. Celui pour qui elle a donné son humanité. Il lui manque terriblement, chaque jour, chaque minute, elle pense à lui. Elle ne connaîtra de repos que lorsque ces assassins auront payés pour leur forfait, mais pas seulement eux, tout les autres aussi, tous les vampires qui leur font sans cesse la guerre. Ensuite, elle le rejoindra, elle se jettera dans les flammes pour retrouver son âme sœur.

Emmet, lui est sur les remparts sud du château, surveillant les alentours de sa vue perçante. S'il est encore en vie, ce n'est pas grâce à la haine, non lui se sent investit d'une mission depuis la perte de sa femme. Celle-ci a donné sa vie pour sauver les humains, alors Emmet continuera la croisade de son épouse défunte, il se battra pour sauver les mortels des griffes des autres vampires. Il luttera jusqu'à ce que la terre soit débarrassée du dernier vampire buveurs de sang humain. Mais l'Emmet que tout le monde connaissait, rieur et blagueur, n'existe plus, il est devenu sombre et renfermé.

Prenant très au sérieux sont travail, il fait sa ronde en observant les alentours. Les Cullen ont rasé l'intégralité de la forêt entourant le château afin d'avoir une vue dégagée sur cinq cent mètres, puis les bois reprennent leur droit. C'est à l'orée de la forêt qu'Emmet aperçoit un mouvement, braquant son regard dessus, il voit une femme qui courre entre les arbres. Immédiatement il appelle Carlisle. Le meneur du clan apparaît à peine quelques secondes plus tard accompagné par Alice et Jasper. Emmet leur indique l'endroit où regarder sans un mot

« On dirait une humaine » se demande Carlisle en se tournant vers Alice

Alice hausse les épaules

« Je ne vois rien, maudite vision qui ne viennent que quand elles veulent »

« Elle est paniquée » dit Jasper concentré.

Emmet a déjà sauté du haut du rempart, atterrissant quinze mètres plus bas. Soupirant les trois autres lui emboitent le pas, le suivant à quelques secondes prés. Emmet arrive le premier devant la femme qui sursaute en le voyant puis se jette à ses pieds

« Pitié, aidez moi, pitié. On dit que vous traitez bien les humains. Pitié »

La femme, en larmes, est visiblement enceinte de six ou sept mois, elle doit avoir à peine quinze ans. Maintenant entourée par les quatre vampires, elle tremble de peur se demandant si les rumeurs concernant la compassion de leur meneur sont vraies ou si elle n'a quitté les anges des ténèbres que pour tomber sur encore pire.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait » Demande Alice en regardant son père

Emmet ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et se baisse pour prendre la femme dans ses bras, passant un bras dans son dos et un autre sous ses genoux, il l'a soulève avec délicatesse. La femme hoquète de peur, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être traitée avec douceur par les vampires.

« La question ne se pose même pas Alice, on la ramène au château » grogne Emmet

« Mais Emmet, c'est une reproductrice… »

« On verra ça plus tard » la coupe Carlisle « Pour l'instant, elle a froid et est morte de faim »

Obéissant à leur père, ils ramènent donc la jeune femme. Emmet l'emmène directement dans une grande chambre et la dépose sur un lit, toujours avec beaucoup de douceur. Il lui caresse ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlé retirant des feuilles qui s'y sont incrustés. La jeune femme tremble encore mais quand il veut quitter la pièce, elle le retient

« Non, ne partez pas, je vous en prie » Elle se remet à pleurer de plus belle « Pitié, ne me laissez pas seule »

Emmet va donc s'assoir sur le lit à coté de l'humaine, il recommence à lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler.

« Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un pour vous nourrir et vous aidez. Une humaine » rajoute t'il en voyant la terreur revenir dans ses yeux « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité ici »

Il quitte la chambre, hélant la première femme qui passe pour lui parler de la jeune fille et lui demander de s'occuper d'elle. La femme lui sourit

« Je m'en occupe tout de suite, la pauvre petite »

La femme n'attend pas de réponse d'Emmet, tout le monde connait et aime cet homme sombre si prompt à les protéger.

Pendant qu'Emmet s'occupait de la jeune demoiselle, Carlisle a réunit tout les vampires de son clan dans l'ancienne salle de bal. La décoration n'étant pas leurs priorités, celle-ci est restée dans un état de délabrement, seul une grande table en bois leur permettant d'y tenir leur réunion y a été installée. C'est là bas qu'Emmet retrouve tout les autres, les débats sur l'arrivée de cette femme enceinte semblent avoir commencés et les idées contraires s'affrontent. Carlisle laisse ce brouhaha s'installer, permettant à chacun de donner son avis. Emmet s'avance rapidement et abats son poing sur la table, la fendant sur toute la longueur et obtenant ainsi le silence

« On doit l'aider »

« C'est une reproductrice » s'énerve Tanya « Tu te rends compte que si on la garde, on réenclenche la guerre contre les autres »

« Qu'ils viennent, on les attend de pied ferme » dit Bella, hargneuse

« Avec ce genre de raisonnement, tu vas tous nous faire tuer » réplique Gregory, un vampire assez grand, brun dont les prunelles dorés brillent.

Bella ne daigne pas lui répondre. Les conversations reprennent, toutes en même temps. Certains pensant qu'il faut la renvoyer dans son clan, d'autres qu'il faut la garder et la protéger. Emmet frappe à nouveau sur la table, la brisant en deux.

« Ces débats sont stériles, si nous la renvoyons, nous ne valons pas mieux que les autres »

Carlisle approuve son fils d'un regard, même si parfois sa témérité l'effraye, il le rejoint sur son besoin de protéger ce qu'il reste de l'humanité. Mais il se rend compte aussi des difficultés et des dangers que garder cette femme peut amener. Promenant son regard sur chaque vampire présent, il évalue l'opinion de chacun. Ils sont trente trois vampires autour de cette table.

« Sais-tu de quel clan elle vient ? » demande Carlisle à son fils

Ce dernier secoue la tête.

« _Dommage_ », se dit le père, « _si ça avait été les Carlingers, on aurait surement pu s'arranger. Si elle vient d'un des deux autres, notre seule chance est qu'ils ignorent où elle s'est refugiée._ »

Il regarde chaque vampire une nouvelle fois

« Je vous propose de voter »

Emmet grogne, trouvant cela inutile, mais les autres approuvent et les votes commencent.

« Oui » dit simplement Emmet

Bella se contente d'hocher la tête. Au fond, elle se moque de l'humaine, n'attendant que le retour de la guerre afin d'assouvir sa vengeance. Esmée et Alice vote oui. Jasper vote non, le retour de la guerre impliquerait le risque de perdre Alice et il ne peut s'y résoudre. Irina vote oui, les restes des Denali votent non. Les votes continuent. Carlisle parlant en dernier, vote oui. A vingt contre treize, la décision de garder la jeune fille est prise. Certains râlent mais acceptent le verdict. Le principe de la majorité est toujours de mise dans ce clan et doit être respecté par tous.

« Bien, on va prendre quelques mesures supplémentaires au cas où quelqu'un viendrait réclamer l'humaine » Annonce Carlisle « Déjà, on va doubler les patrouilles pour les prochains jours. Il faut aussi mettre la femme au secret, qu'un minimum de gens soit au courant de sa présence. Alice, va t'installer au calme dans la haute tour, essaye de voir ce qui va se passer »

Ils discutent encore un moment de la stratégie à suivre puis chacun part accomplir la tâche qui lui a été assigné.

Emmet retourne voir la jeune femme, celle qu'il a hélé dans le couloir le pousse hors de la chambre alors qu'il a à peine entrouvert la porte

« Chut, la pauvre enfant s'est enfin endormie » lui dit-elle

« Je sais être discret »

« Je n'en doute pas Emmet » lui répond la femme dont il n'arrive décidément à se souvenir de son prénom « Mais la pauvrette est épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Je doute que voir un vampire, même vous, la rassurera à son réveil »

Emmet ne peut qu'admettre la justesse des propos de son vis-à-vis

« Bien, dans ces cas là, faites moi prévenir dés qu'elle se réveillera… Euh, je ne me souviens plus de votre nom »

La femme ne semble pas s'en formaliser, elle n'était pas née lorsque son épouse a été tué, mais leur amour et la peine d'Emmet est légendaire parmi les humains du clan Cullen, elle le comprend.

« Béatrice. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais sur elle et je vous préviendrais »

« Merci, et surtout, ne parlez d'elle à personne. Il ne faut pas que sa présence ici soit connus à l'extérieur »

Béatrice hoche la tête, ça aussi, elle le comprend. Elle, comme tous les autres, connaissent le traitement que les autres vampires font subir aux humains.

**---------------------------------**

**Allez please, un petit mot en appuyant sur le bouton vert. Please, please (fait mes yeux de biche)**


	3. 3 L'émissaire du mal

**LuckyPotterCullen**** : Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'arrêter, je te rassure. Sauf événements indépendant de ma volonté, j'ai l'habitude de finir ce que je commence (lol)**

**Mmesolomalefoy ****: Oh moi contente de te revoir. C'est vrai que cette fic. est beaucoup plus sombre que sauvage. Si tu veux quelque chose de plus léger, j'écris : ''Que sa vie est courte'' en même temps que celle là, elle est beaucoup moins sombre.**

**Ejes**** : Désolé d'avoir tué une de tes préférés, j'avoue qu'en générale, je l'aime bien aussi. Pour tes idées, elles sont sympas. Je les utiliserais peut être, sans aucune garantie néanmoins, car moi-même, j'ai l'idée des grandes lignes de l'histoire, mais ça change à chaque chapitre qui me donne de nouvelles idées.**

**-----------------------**

3 – L'émissaire du mal

Carlisle est dans son bureau quand Alice y pénètre en trombe

« Les Volturi ont envoyé un émissaire, il sera là dans une ou deux heures »

« Qui ? »

« Vincent »

« Va dans sonner la cloche, vite »

Les deux vampires quittent le bureau. Pendant qu'Alice monte à la plus haute tour pour sonner l'alarme, Carlisle se précipite à la grande salle, ou la majorité des vampires le rejoignent après avoir entendu le signal. Carlisle entre dans le vif du Sujet.

« Un émissaire des Volturi arrive, il sera là bientôt. Ils ont envoyé Vincent »

Plusieurs grognements retentissent dans la pièce, ce vampire a la réputation d'être sadique et cruel. Il aime traquer ses proies, mais les manger ne lui suffit pas, il faut avant qu'il les torture, physiquement et moralement. Les membres du clan Cullen qui le connaissent ne rêve que de le tuer

« On ne peut pas accepter ça » s'exclame Alain, un petit vampire roux.

« On n'a pas le choix » Lui réplique Carlisle « On va le recevoir, l'écouter et il repartira aussi vite qu'il est arrivé »

« On joue la même comédie que d'habitude, je suppose » Soupire Fréderic, la dernière recrue du clan, un vampire généralement souriant, blond aux cheveux mi-long attachés en catogan.

Carlisle hoche la tête. Fréderic peste

« Je n'aime pas ça Carlisle, ça te met en première ligne »

« C'est le but, Fréderic, tu le sais. Bon, Tanya, Irina, Alain et Mathieu vous rassemblez les mortels dans les catacombes, restez avec eux tant que Vincent sera là »

« Il n'oserait pas » S'indigne Tanya

« Si on lui en laisse l'occasion, il n'hésitera pas à attaquer un humain. Oh, il s'excuserait probablement très poliment en proposant de nous dédommager, et en arguant une fragrance irrésistible. Donc il faudra être très vigilent » intervient alors Alain en serrant les dents

Les vampires opinent du chef et partent immédiatement

« Annie, tu vas rejoindre l'humaine, camoufle son odeur. Fréderic et Jean, vous assurez ''ma garde rapproché'' » Continu Carlisle avec un sourire « Jasper et Bella, vous restez juste derrière mon ''trône''. Emmet, tu iras accueillir notre visiteur et l'amènera ici. Tous les autres, vous vous dispersez dans la pièce pour le cerner totalement en cas de problème. Je veux qu'on reçoive avec politesse mais qu'il se sente le plus mal à l'aise possible »

Beaucoup de vampire sourient à l'idée de faire connaitre à Vincent un peu de ce qu'il fait subir à ses proies. En une mécanique bien huilé car souvent utilisé, Jasper et Fréderic installent le ''trône'' sur l'estrade situé au fond de la salle de bal. Carlisle s'y assoit, Bella et Jasper se plaçant respectivement un peu en retrait derrière lui, à sa droite et à sa gauche. Tandis que Fréderic et Jean se positionne devant l'estrade, se figeant en une posture de garde du corps, prêt à bondir.

Le but de s'être disposition est de faire croire à chaque visiteur que Carlisle est le maître incontesté du clan, attirant sur lui l'attention. Carlisle, et ce malgré les protestations de certains, estime que c'est préférable, car en cas d'hostilités, leurs ennemis se concentrerons sur lui, voulant décapiter le clan en le tuant. Tandis que lui sait que son clan survivra, même sans lui puisqu'ils sont une démocratie.

Emmet, attendant sur le mur d'enceinte, est le premier à apercevoir l'émissaire. Il saute pour atterrir juste devant Vincent et, prenant sa mine la plus patibulaire, lui fait signe de le suivre

«Hum, toujours aussi aimable, Emmet »

Le vampire hausse les épaules en silence et le conduit à la salle de bal. Arrivée devant la porte, il fait signe à Vincent de la franchir et rejoint d'autres vampires pendant que Vincent va s'incliner devant Carlisle

« Carlisle, c'est toujours un honneur de vous rencontrer » dit Vincent d'un ton flagorneur

« Que nous vaut votre visite ?» demande Carlisle sur le même ton

Vincent ne réponds pas tout de suite, observant autour de lui.

« C'est étrange, je n'ai pas vu votre bétail en arrivant »

Le vampire a parfaitement conscience que ce terme est insultant pour le clan Cullen et il le dit avec délectation et provocation sans perdre son sourire. Intérieurement, Carlisle bous mais ne perd pas son sourire accueillant.

« On m'a annoncé votre arrivée » Le monde vampirique connait parfaitement le don d'Alice « Je ne voulais pas vous soumettre à la tentation, cela aurait pu avoir des répercussions catastrophiques sur notre traité »

Vincent enrage de ne pas avoir pu jouer sa petite comédie tout en portant un coup au clan Cullen. Mais, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste, il est beaucoup moins habile que Carlisle à le cacher et son sourire se transforme en rictus. Quelques ricanements moqueurs résonnent dans la pièce

« C'est… c'est très aimable à vous » Puis il continue d'un ton plus sec « Je suis venu chercher la reproductrice »

« Quelle reproductrice ? » Questionne Carlisle

Vincent perd son ton aimable

« Ne faites pas l'innocent, nous savons qu'elle est ici »

« J'ignore ce que vous pensez savoir » répond Carlisle d'un ton sec « Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez »

Vincent ne s'attendait pas à ça, il pensait qu'il lui livrerait l'humaine sans faire de difficulté afin de préserver le pacte. Il s'énerve

« Je parle de la reproductrice qui s'est enfui de notre enclos »

Carlisle éclate de rire, se moquant ouvertement de Vincent. Il est suivi par plusieurs des siens.

« Vincent, si les Volturi ne sont plus capable de garder leurs humains, je n'y suis pour rien. » Il se lève de son fauteuil et son ton devient menaçant « Maintenant, si vous venez chez moi pour m'accuser de mentir et de trahir notre traité. Dites le moi franchement »

Vincent recule d'un pas, regardant autour de lui, mal à l'aise.

« Non, bien sur que non. Jamais nous nous permettrions de vous traiter de menteur » Il se ressaisit un peu « Voyons, nous nous sommes mal compris… Nous avons du être mal informé »

Carlisle se rassoit

« Bien, je crois donc que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire »

« Effectivement, je vais de ce pas informé Caius et Marcus que la femme n'est pas chez vous »

« Bien faites donc » termine Carlisle en le congédiant d'un geste de la main.

Vincent quitte le château, Emmet le suit jusqu'à ce qu'il est quitté le territoire Cullen puis revient à la salle de bal. Il y trouve un Fréderic mort de rire tandis que chacun commente la prestation ''royale'' de Carlisle. Ce dernier s'avance vers lui

« Il faut que je parle à la jeune fille, suis moi s'il te plait »

Dans sa chambre, il la trouve bavardant timidement avec Béatrice en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil apeurés à Annie, qui la recouverte totalement de vêtements de différents vampires. Elle sourit en voyant Emmet pénétré dans la pièce.

« Merci Annie, tu as été parfaite »

La vampire sourit à Carlisle et comprenant que sa présence n'est plus nécessaire descend rejoindre les autres.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Carlisle » dit il en lui souriant et en lui retirant doucement les couches d'habits « Je suis désolé, je pensais te laisser le temps de te remettre avant de te questionner. Malheureusement, on reçu la visite d'un Volturi » A ce nom, la jeune fille sursaute de terreur et Emmet est obligé de poser sa main sur son bras pour la rassurer. Carlisle continue doucement « Et j'ai besoin de réponse. Tu penses que tu y arriveras ? »

La jeune fille hoche la tête malgré son hésitation

« Bien, tu es courageuse. Quelle est ton prénom ? J'ai aussi besoin de savoir comment tu as réussit à t'échapper et pourquoi tu es venu ici »

La future maman inspire bruyamment pour se donner du courage.

« Christel. Je… » Elle s'éclaircit la voix « Il y a un mois, un des mons… Euh, vampires »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux dire monstres, c'est ce qu'ils sont » la rassure Emmet

Elle le remercie d'un sourire et reprend

« Donc, il m'a emmené dans les bois, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dans une cabane. Il disait que c'était pour que j'y accouche tranquillement. Je ne comprenais pas, ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant pour les autres, mais j'avais trop peur pour poser des questions. Le vampire allait souvent chasser, me lassant seule plusieurs jours. Puis une fois, il m'a prévenu qu'il partait cinq jours et qu'il me laissait suffisamment à manger. J'ai attendu un peu, puis voyant qu'il était vraiment parti, j'ai pris tout ce qu'il avait laissé et je suis partie »

Carlisle regarde Emmet qui a l'air tout aussi perplexe que lui. Il n'est pas coutume pour les vampires de laisser leurs reproducteurs sans surveillance si longtemps.

« Comment se comportait-il avec toi ? »

« Il n'était pas gentil, pas comme Emmet » répond t'elle en le regardant « Mais il était moins méchant que les autres »

« _Ce vampire aurait-il voulu la sauver ?_ » se demande Carlisle « Est-ce avec lui que tu as entendu parler de nous ? »

« Non, c'est… Il y a un an, les vampires ont fait un raid sur les terres contaminés. Ils ont ramené plein d'humain malade pour les chasser. Je les ais souvent écouté parler entre eux avant qu'il soit massacrer, ils parlaient souvent de vous. Ils disaient que quand les monstres les relâcheraient, s'ils arrivaient à venir jusqu'ici, ils seraient sauvés parce que chez vous, les humains étaient libres»

Carlisle se souvient de cette épisode, effectivement trois d'entre eux avaient réussit à franchir leur frontière, ils étaient toujours parmi eux d'ailleurs.

« Donc tu en as parlé avec eux »

« Non, non » Elle secoue la tête pour bien appuyer ses propos « Je n'en ais parlé à personne, jamais, je les écoutais, c'est tout »

« Christel, écoute moi, tu es sûre, absolument sûre de n'en avoir parlé à personne. Même vite fait » lui demande Emmet

« Oui, j'en suis certaine »

« Bien, je te remercie Christel, tu es vraiment une femme très courageuse » lui dit Carlisle en souriant « On va te laisser te reposer maintenant. Béatrice va prendre soin de toi »

« Merci » Des larmes de soulagement envahissent ses yeux.

Tandis qu'ils quittent la chambre, Carlisle demande à Emmet de lui trouver Fréderic et de le rejoindre à son bureau. Celui-ci s'exécute et à peine trois minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les trois dans le bureau, chuchotant d'une voix à peine audible pour que, hors de la pièce, même des oreilles vampiriques ne puissent entendre

« Fréderic, tu es notre meilleur traqueur, je voudrais que tu retraces le trajet de l'humaine » demande Carlisle

« Bien sur, mais pourquoi »

« Je t'expliquerais, selon ce que tu trouveras »

Fréderic acquiesce et se met immédiatement au travail. Pensant la même chose Emmet et Carlisle se regarde sombrement. Prés de huit heures après, Fréderic revient et les murmures reprennent.

« J'ai réussit à suivre sa trace jusqu'à la zone neutre, après plus rien. La petite est maligne, elle a passé beaucoup de temps dans l'eau »

« Tu es sûr que la piste ne s'est pas refroidit car elle est là depuis deux jours » S'enquiert Carlisle

« Certain. Carlisle qu'est ce qui se passe. Pourquoi j'ai du suivre sa piste et pourquoi chuchote t'on ? »

Fréderic s'inquiète, le principe même de ce clan est la confiance entre ses membres. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se faire des cachoteries. Carlisle soupire.

« Christel, la jeune fille, n'a dit à personne qu'elle venait ici. Je la crois sincère. Quand à toi, tu viens de me dire qu'il était impossible de suivre sa piste jusqu'ici. Hors, Vincent savait qu'elle était là. Seul le manque de preuve l'a retenu »

« Carlisle, tu te rends compte de ce que tu insinue » Fréderic est choqué

« Oui, je m'en rends compte et ça m'inquiète énormément »

Le silence s'installant les trois vampires se regardent, effarés.

**---------------------**

**Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton vert, il ne demande que ça (et moi encore plus lol)**


	4. 4 Le bunker

**Tout d'abord, désolé pour la semaine et demi ou presque entre les deux chapitres**

**Neverland25**** : Merci, voilà la suite **

**Lucky**** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi**

**Maggy123456789**** : Bonne idée, mais…. Non. Oui, désolé pour Edward, mais son pouvoir était pas très pratique pour mon histoire**

**Alice**** : Merci pour les compliments, j'en rougis. Pour tes hypothèses, n'hésite pas à les partager, je pourrais te piquer des idées (lol)**

**Rhivan ****: La guerre, mais non, quel drôle d'idée. C'est la petite maison dans la prairie cette histoire (lol)**

**----------------------------**

4 – Le bunker

Dans les catacombes du château, là ou se trouvait auparavant les salles de torture, Carlisle, avec l'aide de sa famille, a construit un bunker au tout début de la guerre. La pièce est impossible à trouver s'ils ont en connait pas l'existence, bâtis au centre d'un centre d'un immense labyrinthe, elle est insonorisé, la porte d'entrée a été dissimulé parmi la roche et un trompe l'œil y a été dessiné.

C'est donc là, et pour la première fois depuis le cataclysme, que le noyau du clan se retrouve. Il est composé de la famille Cullen, de Fréderic, d'Alain et de Carmen. Durant toute la journée, Carlisle, Fréderic et Emmet ont, au gré de leur rencontre dans le château, prévenus les conjurés du rendez-vous nocturne, utilisant un code mis en place deux siècles plutôt.

Le dernier à pénétrer dans la salle est Jasper, il trouve Carlisle, Esmée, Emmet, Alice et Alain attablé autour de l'unique meuble, Fréderic est nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur, Carmen est debout, immobile comme une statut tandis que Bella fait les cent pas. Les visages sont graves, seul Fréderic a son éternel petit sourire. L'ancien vétéran de la guerre de sécession va s'assoir à coté de son épouse.

Carlisle, voyant que tout le monde est présent entre dans le vif du sujet.

« Il est possible qu'il y est un traître parmi nous »

Les réactions sont vives et consternés, même Fréderic a perdu son sourire, bien qu'avec Emmet, il était le seul à s'attendre à cette déclaration. Les vampires se mettent à chuchoter entre eux alors qu'ils savent tous parfaitement qu'aucun son ne peut sortir. Carmen est la première à se reprendre

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça »

Carlisle entreprend alors d'expliquer ce qu'il a découvert.

« Euh, sans vouloir mettre tes dons en doute Fréderic, mais tu es sur que… tu n'as pas tout simplement perdu sa trace ? » Demande Alain

« Ça pour l'avoir perdu, je l'ai perdu. Mais je te garantie que personne d'autres n'auraient pu la trouver, j'ai essayé au moins dix chemins différents avant d'abandonner »

Alain accepte l'explication de bonne grâce.

« La fille n'aurait pas pu mentir, ou se tromper, même de bonne fois ? » s'interroge Alice

« C'est toujours possible, mais je ne crois pas. L'humaine est très effrayée, je doute qu'elle en ait parlé à quiconque pour sa propre sécurité. » Répond Emmet à la place de Carlisle

« Comment est-ce possible, comment l'un de nous oserait il faire ça ? Nous partageons tous les mêmes idées, les mêmes valeurs » se morfond Esmée. Carlisle lui pose une main rassurante sur le bras.

« Le dernier arrivé dans le clan, je crois qu'il faudrait d'abords concentré notre enquête sur lui » dit Jasper

Un toussotement le fait se retourner, Fréderic le regarde avec un demi-sourire

« Hum, je suis tout ouïe, tu as des questions ? » plaisante t'il à demi.

C'est effectivement lui la dernière recrue du clan Cullen, mais pas un seul des vampires présents ne remettrait sa loyauté en doute, Jasper lui adresse une petite grimace d'excuse qui, malgré le sérieux de la situation arrache un gloussement à plusieurs personnes.

Fréderic est né après la guerre dans une ferme d'élevage du clan des Anges des ténèbres. Ces derniers l'avaient transformé afin de grossir leur rang lors d'une bataille contre les Volturi. Chose étrange, il était né avec les yeux dorés et malgré les pressions et brimades de son clan, il ne s'était jamais abreuvé d'humains. Un jour, peu avant une grande bataille, profitant de sa force de nouveau né, il avait éliminé par surprise deux des vampires les plus puissant de son clan, dont un qui avait le dangereux pouvoir d'enflammer ses ennemis, et avait fuit pour rejoindre les Cullen. Carlisle avait tout de suite reconnu en lui son double, la même patience, la même compassion émanait de cet être pourtant si jeune. Tous avaient été stupéfaits par la capacité de ce nouveau né à se mêler aux humains, à rire avec eux, tout simplement à continuer d'être lui-même humain.

« Game over, Jasper, essaye encore une fois » Se moque gentiment Alice.

L'ambiance se détend un peu grâce à la gaffe involontaire de Jasper, mais tous redeviennent vite sérieux, conscient du problème

« Une idée de qui ça peut-être ? » Demande Esmée d'une petite voix

Carlisle secoue la tête

« Est-ce que ça pourrait être un humain ? » Continue-t-elle, horrifié à l'idée qu'un des siens les ait trahis

« Ça serait suicidaire de leurs parts » Répond Jasper

« On ne sait jamais, la promesse d'une vie éternelle peut en attirer certains. Ça ne serait pas le premier humain à croire des promesses idiotes » Riposte Alain

« C'est possible » Réfléchit Carlisle à haute voix « Cette hypothèse nous facilite encore moins les choses. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, gardez un œil sur les nôtres est faisable, mais si on doit surveiller les humains aussi, ça se complique. L'un de vous a une idée ? »

Un court silence s'établit pendant que chacun gamberge de son coté.

« Pour les humains, on peut limiter temporairement leurs sorties hors du château en arguant une mesure de sécurité » Propose Emmet

« Et on se repartit les vampires pour avoir toujours un œil sur eux les prochains jours. S'il y a vraiment un traître, il va surement tenter de contacter les Volturi pour leur confirmer la présence de leur reproductrice chez nous. Il faudrait aussi la surveiller de prés, au cas où le traître chercherait une preuve de sa présence » S'exprime Jasper.

« Bien, nous prendrons comme excuse la visite de Vincent pour proposer de nouvelles mesures de sécurité dés demain, les tours de garde par deux. Et chacun de nous gardera un œil sur les autres. En ce qui concerne Christel, Béatrice aura ordre de le laisser rentrer qu'Emmet ou moi, arguant sa peur compréhensible des vampires » Conclut Carlisle

La discussion continue pendant un moment, organisant les opérations, choisissant qui surveillera qui sans attirer l'attention. Bella qui n'a rien dit jusque là, intervient

« Et pourquoi ne pas aller là bas et les éliminer une fois pour toute. Les Volturi sont en état de faiblesse depuis la dernière bataille. Là on leur offre juste le temps de se refaire et de nous attaquer. Attaquons les premiers. »

« Bella » Soupire Carlisle « Si on attaque les Volturi, le traité sera brisé »

« Et alors, ce traité est une aberration » Renifle t'elle

« Si nous le brisons, les deux autres clans seront obligés de défendre les Volturi » Lui explique patiemment Carlisle pour la énième fois « C'est nous qui ne ferions pas le poids. Nous serions éliminer et c'est exactement ce qu'attendent les Volturi »

Bella ne répond pas, rageuse. Elle n'en peut plus de l'inaction et veut laisser sa haine s'exprimer. Jasper lui envoie une vague de bien être, elle le fusille du regard pour seul remerciement.

Les vampires discutent encore un peu puis un par un, ils quittent le bunker et commencent leur surveillance.

**------------------------------**

**Et voilà, chapitre court, j'en suis consciente, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même**


	5. 5 Les Volturi

**Alice : Ton hypothèse est loin d'être stupide, honnêtement, j'y ais pensé aussi. Mais au final, j'ai trouvé autre chose… Sorry. **

**Lucky : Merci pour ton assiduité**

**Maggy : « tourne la tête à droite, tourne la tête à gauche, se penche légèrement et chuchote : Euh…. Tu ne le sauras pas toute suite » Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique.**

**Tout d'abords à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cette longue grosse semaine sans nouveau chapitre. La période fiscale ayant commencé, je suis débordé de boulot. Ajouté à ça une visite de mon papa plus mon doudou qui me demande un peu d'attention (et c'est quand même normal) quand je suis à la maison (donc quand je ne campes pas au bureau). Résultat, mon rythme de publication s'est réduit de 2 ou 3 chapitres par semaine et par histoire à 1 chapitre par semaine. Mais je promets quand même de tenter de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine et par histoire.**

**----------------------------------**

5 – Les Volturi

Pendant que Carlisle prépare sa réunion secrète, c'est un Vincent furieux qui traverse la zone neutre afin de rejoindre son clan, dans ce qui était autrefois le nord de la France. Alors qu'il a atteins sa pleine vitesse, il se stoppe en humant l'air. Ayant reconnu l'odeur d'un contaminé, ses minces lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire sadique. Voilà exactement ce qu'il lui faut pour calmer la colère que les Cullen ont déclenché et qu'il n'a pu apaiser en leur faisant rendre gorge.

Il se tapit donc dans les ombres de la forêt afin d'approcher sa proie sans qu'elle s'en doute. Il l'aperçoit enfin, l'homme est difforme, le coté droit de son visage est comme liquéfié, affaissant son œil, ses joues et le coté de ses lèvres. Vincent n'en a cure, il n'a pas faim et ne compte pas se nourrir de cet humain. D'une main il craque légèrement une brindille faisant sursauter l'humain qui jette autour de lui des regards apeurés. Vincent ne bouge pas, ne respire pas. L'homme rassuré de ne rien voir et de ne rien entendre, se détend. Le vampire fait un nouveau bruit, provocant la même réaction, il joue un moment ainsi, effrayant l'homme à plusieurs reprises. Mais bien vite, il s'ennui et décide de passer à la vitesse supérieur, d'un mouvement souple, il jaillit des fourrés pour se poster devant l'homme et utilise sa voix la plus grave

« Cours, cours si tu veux vivre petit lapin, cours et peut être échapperas-tu au méchant loup »

L'homme semble pétrifié de terreur, le vampire fait un mouvement brusque dans sa direction. Sortant de sa torpeur, l'homme détale enfin, courant aussi vite qu'il le peut. Vincent lui laisse quelques minutes puis le rattrape, se mettant à nouveau devant lui, l'homme bifurque et le vampire lui laisse à nouveau un peu de temps avant de recommencer. Le même schéma se reproduit jusqu'à ce que l'homme, épuisé, se laisse tomber contre un tronc d'arbre.

L'homme semble résigné à mourir quand Vincent se dresse une fois de plus devant lui. Le vampire lui sourit plus sadique que jamais, il le gifle violement, manquant d'arracher la tête du contaminé. Celui-ci se met à prier pour que sa mort vienne au plus vite, mais le vampire a envie de jouer, il lui prend un poigné et d'une torsion brutale, il lui arrache une main. L'humain hurle de douleur. L'agonie de l'homme dure, dure, le vampire jubile de plaisir à lui faire subir les pires tortures.

Son œuvre macabre achevé, Vincent reprend le chemin de son clan. Les Volturi se sont installé dans d'anciennes usines de textile abandonnées bien avant l'hécatombe. Traversant la cour qui mène aux quartiers des vampires, Vincent admire ce qu'ils ont fait de leur clan.

Les humains servant de nourriture sont parqués dans un enclos, à la droite du bâtiment principal, comme des animaux qu'ils sont aux yeux des vampires, ils n'ont ni toit ni abri d'aucune sorte. La nourriture leur est envoyée par-dessus les grilles une fois par jour, suffisamment pour qu'il ne meure pas de faim mais pas assez pour qu'ils soient bien nourrit.

Sur la gauche, dans l'immeuble où les ouvriers cousaient les vêtements, se trouvent les reproducteurs, s'ils sont mieux nourrit que les autres, ils sont enfermés et surveillés, des vampires font des rondes régulières autour du bâtiment.

Quelques autres humains vaquent ici et là à diverses activités, ménage, agriculture… Ce sont les serviteurs des vampires, ceux qui seront transformés au cas où la guerre devrait reprendre.

Et enfin, dans le bâtiment central, les vampires ont établis leur quartier général. C'est là que se dirige Vincent d'un pas alerte. Pénétrant dans la salle principale, il trouve tout le clan assemblé. Il n'y a aucun meuble, seul deux fauteuils, vides, trônent au fond de la pièce alors que tout les vampires présents discutent en murmurant, impatient de connaitre le résultat de sa visite chez les Cullen. Le silence se fait, alors que, d'une petite porte du fond, apparait deux vampires. Marcus et Caius s'installent directement sur les fauteuils, Vincent vient s'agenouiller devant ses rois et attend que ces derniers lui donnent la parole.

« Nous t'écoutons » annonce Marcus

« Les Cullen ont nié leur implication dans la disparition de notre reproductrice, ils m'ont même accusé de mentir afin de relancer les hostilités entre nous »

Les rois l'écoutent attentivement faire son rapport

« A ton avis, mentez t'ils ? » Demande Caius

« Je l'ignore, sire. Les Cullen sont devenu très fort à ce petit jeu… A croire qu'ils ont fini par remiser leurs bons sentiments au placard » finit il dans un sourire.

« Nous te dispensons de tes commentaires » Le fustige Marcus.

Les rois se lèvent et quitte la pièce par la même petite porte, un brouhaha de conversation murmuré reprend dés leur sortie.

Dans la salle adjacente se trouve en fait le bureau privé des deux rois. Cette pièce est totalement insonorisée, rien de ce qui se dit ou se passe dans ce bureau ne franchit les murs. Caius et Marcus discutent des derniers événements.

« Crois tu que Carlisle est menti à Vincent ? » Interroge Marcus

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi »

« Notre informateur pourrait nous avoir menti, pour qu'on relance la guerre à nos dépens »

« C'est une possibilité, ça lui ressemblerait bien d'ailleurs »

Caius fait les cents pas rapidement, creusant un sillon dans le tapis moelleux.

« Que notre taupe est menti ou pas, la guerre ne va pas tarder à reprendre, il faut qu'on y soit prêt. Nous avons bien fait d'envoyer Vincent, je savais qu'il ne les provoquerait pas, ce vampire est un lâche, très fort pour s'en prendre à plus faible, mais dés qu'il tombe sur plus fort que lui, il s'écrase » reprend Caius

« Il faudra le tenir à l'œil, ça sera le premier à quitter le navire si les choses se gâtent pour nous » acquiesce Marcus « Et pour la reproductrice, que fais-t-on ? »

« On ne peut pas faire grand-chose. On va envoyer un émissaire chez les anges des ténèbres, ils détestent les Cullen, nous pourrions toujours passer un pacte secret avec eux pour contrer le pacte officiel »

Marcus réfléchit à cette proposition et finit par approuver.

« Pour l'instant, il faut se concentrer sur nos forces, tant pis pour la femelle » continu Caius.

Il se dirige vers la deuxième porte du bureau, celle menant dans le couloir et apostrophe un des gardes.

« Allez me chercher Jane et Alec »

« Tout de suite, majesté »

Sans perdre de temps, le garde courre accomplir sa mission. Trois minutes après les deux vampires appelés pénètrent dans le bureau et attendent le bon vouloir de leur maître.

« Jane, tu vas aller chez les anges des ténèbres, assurez les de notre amitié et sonde les pour savoir si une alliance est possible entre nous » ordonne Marcus

« Bien sire » Obéit elle en s'inclinant

Elle les quitte immédiatement, ravie d'aller voir des vampires aussi sadiques qu'elle. Si elle a gardé sa loyauté envers les Volturi, c'est uniquement par respect en la mémoire d'Aro qu'elle a toujours vénérée, mais ses penchants naturels la pousse vers Ricardo.

Dans le bureau, Caius se tourne vers Alec

« Va voir notre informateur chez les Cullen, prend le temps qu'il faut mais ne revient pas sans lui avoir parlé. Il nous faut des informations, des preuves si la femelle est bien la bas. Les Carlingers seront obligé de se joindre à nous si c'est le cas »

Alec s'incline

« Ah et avant de partir, fais venir le savant fou »

« Bien mon seigneur »

Alec revient quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un vampire à l'allure négligé, le regard fou et les cheveux en désordre. Il repart aussitôt, laissant le vampire avec les rois

« Alors Grégori, où en sont les recherches ? » s'enquière Marcus

« Bah… Ce n'est pas si facile… Tout a disparu, les travaux des humains, tout… »

Le vampire semble complètement halluciné, comme sur une autre planète.

« Assez d'excuses, je veux des résultats » s'exclame Caius « Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu risques si tu échoues »

Grégori semble revenir sur terre, tremblant

« Non, non, majesté. Mais le génome humain n'est pas si facile, il n'y a plus de médecin, de chercheur. Toutes les recherches sur l'ADN ont été détruites. Ils font que je reprenne tout depuis le début… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ? Plus de cobaye ? » Le coupe Marcus

« Euh oui, ça aiderait… Mais… Ce qu'il me faudrait vraiment, c'est… »

« C'est quoi ? » S'énerve Caius

« Quelqu'un qui s'y connait, un médecin. Et le seul médecin qui reste… C'est… C'est… Carlisle Cullen »

Les deux rois se renfrogne tandis qu'effrayé, Grégori recule d'un pas.

« C'est… C'est le seul qui ait encore des connaissances médicales… » Balbutie le savant fou.

Marcus le congédie brutalement puis se tourne vers son frère en riant de dépit

« Carlisle, rien que ça. Tu nous vois aller le voir et lui demander : cher Carlisle, pourrais tu nous aider à déterminer le gène humain qui sépare les humains qui auraient des pouvoirs de ceux qui n'en ont pas… Histoire qu'on puisse reformer notre grande armée et vous bottez les fesses »

Caius pose une main réconfortante sur le bras de son ami.

« On trouvera un moyen… On a besoin d'avoir des résultats le plus vite possible. Si la guerre éclate maintenant, nous serons balayer en quelques jours, nous ne somme plus que dix à avoir des pouvoirs et la plupart ne sont pas offensive. Il nous faut Carlisle. On pourrait le kidnapper »

Marcus se dégage brutalement

« Bien sur, et là, les trois autres clans nous tomberons dessus »

« Pas forcement » continue Caius en se grattant le menton « Nous ne pouvons attaquer les Cullen car nous n'avons pas de preuve qu'ils ont la femelle… »

Marcus sourit en voyant ou veut en venir son frère

« Donc s'ils n'ont pas de preuves eux non plus… »

« Exactement… Mais enlever Carlisle ne servira à rien, il préféra mourir que de nous aider »

« On en reviens donc à la case départ » soupire Marcus

Caius le regarde avec un sourire machiavélique

« Oh non, pas si nous enlevons quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un a qui Carlisle tient plus qu'à sa propre vie. En plus, si nous avons l'aide de notre taupe, cela sera beaucoup plus facile… Elle courre beaucoup moins vite maintenant » Finit il en riant.

Marcus joint son rire au sien.

« Bien, mettons ça en place, mais faisons bien attention à Alice. Ne prenons aucune décision ferme avant d'être totalement prêt, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle vienne tout gâcher avec une vision »

Les deux frères se sourient, voyant l'avenir d'un air moins sombre que quelques heures auparavant.

**-------------------------**

**Voilà donc ce chapitre. Je précise que comme je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire les livres (à part le premier) je ne connais pas réellement les Volturi. J'ai donc surement pris de grosses libertés par rapport à ce qu'ils sont. Désolé. Dites vous qu'avec les années et les guerres, ils ont changé si je ne les décris pas comme Mme MEYER.**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ???????? Reviews, pitié**


	6. 6 Les anges des tenebres

**Rhivan**** : Euh oui, j'avais prévenu, les méchants sont très méchants….**

**Maggy**** : C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre d'après les fics que j'ai lu, donc j'ai tenté de les reproduire mais sans certitudes.**

**Moumou**** : Bah, elle m'a volée Carlisle, je me venge (lol)**

**Lucky**** : Ah qui Carlisle tient il le plus ?**

**Alice**** : Enlever ou tenter d'enlever, je ne suis pas encore vraiment décidée. Pour Marcus, désolé, peut être que la guerre lui a permis de chasser son ennui (lol)**

**Nad**** : Merci, je me suis dis que vu que leur clan avait pris une sacrée claque (dans mon histoire) il faillait bien qu'il tente par tout les moyens d'améliorer leur sort**

**Annouk**** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup**

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma parole d'au moins un chapitre par semaine, c'est vraiment vraiment dur au boulot. Le pire c'est que j'ai au moins deux autres chapitres après celui là dans la tête mais que je n'arrive pas à trouver du temps et de l'énergie pour me coller devant mon ordinateur. Vraiment désolé.**

**------------------------**

6 – Les anges des ténèbres

Fidèle à la mission que ses rois lui ont confiée, Jane court à travers les plaines et les forets pour rejoindre ce qui était autrefois la Bretagne. Elle s'élance si vite qu'elle semble voler, elle a hâte de revoir enfin le vampire qu'elle aime tant. Tellement de jours se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a pu se blottir dans ses bras. Leurs rencontres en catimini lui suffissent de moins en moins mais le souvenir de son maître décédé l'empêche encore de quitter les Volturi.

Ricardo et son clan sont installés dans un vieux phare installé en haut d'une haute falaise, plusieurs bâtiments ont été construit autour de la construction d'origine, les vampires se sont installé au gré de leur humeur où bon leur semblait car le phare est réservé au seul bénéfice de Ricardo et de ses proches lieutenants. Un seul bâtiment, plutôt une sorte de grange a été construit pour abriter les humains, seuls les femmes enceintes ont le droit de s'y installer et sont nourris correctement, les autres doivent vivre dehors et subit les frimas de l'hiver, cette saison dure plus de sept mois depuis les bombes et beaucoup n'y survivent pas. Mais le clan des ténèbres ne s'en inquiète pas plus que cela, c'est le plus grand clan, c'est aussi celui qui a le plus grand cheptel d'humains, ils peuvent se permettre de les martyriser et d'en perdre un bon nombre avant d'être à court de nourriture.

Alors que Jane traverse la cour pour rejoindre son amoureux, elle aperçoit un vampire de taille moyenne portant deux grosses caisses, se fiant à son odorat, elle comprend qu'il est l'heure de donner la nourriture au humain, Ricardo lui a déjà parlé du processus, un sourire sadique étire ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'arrête pour assister au spectacle.

Le vampire se place au centre de la cour et attends, tapant du pied à un rythme régulier, les humains se regroupe autour de lui, se mettant à gémir, supplier, certains se jettent à ses pieds, il les repousse d'un violent coup.

Jane observe, prenant visiblement plaisir à ce qu'elle voit, elle s'aperçoit vite qu'il n'y a à manger pour environ les trois quarts d'entre eux.

Le vampire, ayant apparemment décidé que les humains l'avaient assez supplié, renverse le contenu des caisses, la viande se rependant dans la poussière et dans la boue. Les humains se jettent alors sur la nourriture, se battant pour avoir un petit morceau tandis que l'éclat de rire du vampire se propage sur toute la falaise.

Toujours souriante, Jane se détourne de son divertissement pour aller rejoindre les bras de son homme, elle pénètre enfin dans le phare, laissant l'odeur omniprésente de Ricardo s'insinué en elle avec un petit frisson. Ce dernier l'ayant senti arrivé l'attend au beau milieu de la pièce principale, les vampires présents sourient, grognard, avant de quitter la pièce.

Ici, pas de mise en scène royale, pas de trône, pas de chichi, personne dans le clan n'oserait remettre en doute la toute puissance de Ricardo.

Le vampire ne prend pas la peine de la saluer, il se jette sur elle violement, les propulsant tout les deux contre un mur qui craquellent sous l'impact. Il l'embrasse furieusement, pétrissant ses fesses avec ses mains.

Pendant plusieurs heures, sous les rires et les railleries des autres membres du clan, des cris de plaisirs mêlés de douleurs résonnent dans tout le campement.

Alors que les deux tourtereaux sont enfin repus, Ricardo se lève pour aller observer le reflue des vagues par une fenêtre tandis que Jane s'étire lascivement

« Mes maîtres t'envois leur plus sincère salutation »

Ricardo éclate de rire à cette déclaration puis retourne à sa contemplation alors que Jane se dirige vers la douche.

Physiquement, le vampire est le type même de la grosse brute sans cervelle. De taille moyenne, massif, les cheveux noirs de jais mi-long, le visage carré que rien ne vient adoucir et le regard bordeaux très sombre, pourtant très charismatique même avant sa transformation. Mais contrairement à ce que son apparence laisse supposer, il est d'une intelligence diabolique et sadique.

Alors qu'il était encore humain, il était déjà un tueur en série qu'aucune police n'avait réussit à arrêter, sa renommé avait même dépassé celle de Jack l'éventreur. Son jeu favori, mais pas le seul, était de repérer une gentille petite femme au foyer, épouse d'un cadre moyen plus préoccupé par son travail que par sa femme, de la séduire puis de rejouer les liaisons dangereuses, s'immisçant de plus en plus dans sa vie, lui faisant miroiter un amour absolue, inconditionnel, puis de s'introduire une nuit dans leur domicile, de torturer leur mari et leurs enfants avant de tous les tuer. Parfois, il laissait la femme en vie, persuader que l'amour qu'il lui portait l'avait amené à faire ses atrocités, il la suivait alors de loin, se délectant de sa culpabilité.

Il avait déjà un don bien pratique, celui de comprendre instinctivement ce que veulent les autres et il s'arrangeait alors pour leur offrir avant de leur reprendre brutalement, se nourrissant de leurs souffrances.

Aujourd'hui, torturé des humains ne l'amuse plus, c'est devenu trop facile, il lui faut un challenge, un vrai, un adverse à sa hauteur. Et il l'a trouvé en la personne de Jasper, le seul vampire qu'il estime aussi stratège que lui, même s'il manque une bonne dose de sadisme à ce dernier à son gout, c'est le seul qui lors des guerres a réussit à déjouer ses plans. Il est le vampire à abattre, mais il se le garde pour la fin, sa prochaine cible étant les Volturi puis les Carlingers afin de pouvoir enfin s'attaquer au Cullen et à Jasper.

Il reproduit aujourd'hui, tant avec son clan qu'avec Jane, les manipulations dont il usait jadis. S'il trouve leurs ébats délicieux, il n'est en rien amoureux d'elle et n'attend qu'une chose, qu'elle se décide enfin à trahir ses rois à son profit. Mais il est patient, il a l'éternité devant lui et il sait qu'il finira par obtenir ce qu'il veut, qu'elle lui donnera d'elle-même, mais qu'il peut tout perdre en la poussant trop vite.

Cette dernière revient de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une de ses chemises, elle se blottit contre son dos. Il se retourne et la serre contre lui, feignant l'affection.

« Oh ma douce, quand te décideras tu à venir vivre ici avec moi, c'est tellement dur quand tu es loin de moi » finit il dans un soupir étudié.

Jane sourit, heureuse mais un peu mal à l'aise

« Ne m'écoute pas, suis ta voix, ne fais rien qui pourrait aller contre ta moral, je ne me le pardonnerais pas si tu étais malheureuse à cause de moi »

Jane se détache de lui, mais il l'a retient

« Non mon amour, n'en parlons plus. Je t'aime trop, c'est tout. Parlons d'autres choses, je suppose que ta présence a un autre but que notre amour »

Jane lui sourit à nouveau, reconnaissante devant sa compréhension, puis lui raconte la fuite de leur reproductrice et la visite de Vincent chez les Cullen

« Mes rois veulent t'assurer de leur amitié, et comme nos… disons centres d'intérêts… rejoignent les votre plus que celle des Cullen ou des Carlingers, nous pourrions… passer un accord »

Ricardo réfléchit un instant, un pacte avec les Volturi est bien la dernière chose qu'il veut puisque ce clan est sa prochaine cible mais il ne peut se permettre de le dire ainsi à Jane vu qu'il n'a pas encore obtenu d'elle ce qu'il désire.

« Hum, oui, ça pourrait être une bonne chose. Mais comment se fait il que vous soyez aussi sur que votre femelle est bien là bas »

Jane ne répond pas, attisant ainsi la curiosité de son amant

« Non… Ne me dit pas que vous avez réussit à coller un espion chez les culs bénits » rit il

En Jane, un combat fait rage entre ne rien dire du tout, et risquer de blesser son amoureux avec une marque de manque de confiance flagrante, et trahir un secret de son clan. Elle décide de ne rien dire mais lui adresse un petit sourire explicite. Le rire de Ricardo redouble, il s'approche de Jane, séducteur

« Tu sais qui est la taupe ? » susurre t'il

Jane secoue la tête, heureuse de ne pas avoir cette information, elle n'aurait pas aimée devoir lui cacher.

« Il va… Il va falloir que j'y aille mon amour, je suis désolé… » Pleurniche Jane

« Déjà, tu es sure ? » répond Ricardo, faisant grise mine « Tu vas tellement me manquer, je m'arrangerais pour être en bordure de ta frontière au plus vite, qu'on ne soit pas séparé trop longtemps » murmure t'il pour une fois sincère car il a hâte d'en apprendre plus sur ce fameux espion.

Jane est ravie de le voir de si bonne humeur, elle commence à se demander si elle ne va pas interroger son frère, Ricardo serait tellement heureux d'avoir cette information. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle flanche comme il l'avait prévu. Elle l'embrasse et repart vers son clan.

« Rogers » Appelle Ricardo dés qu'il est sur qu'elle n'est plus à porté d'oreille même vampirique.

Un vampire de grande taille, blond, pas particulièrement attirant pour un vampire, entre dans le phare alors son maître n'a pas encore finit de l'appeler. Il attendait juste devant la porte, ronger par la jalousie tandis que Ricardo s'envoyait en l'air avec sa dernière conquête. Même s'il sait que le vampire ne lui rendra jamais son amour, il lui voue une passion sans borne et est prêt à n'importe quoi pour lui. Il s'enorgueillit d'être le seul à qui Ricardo accorde une confiance totale et est persuadé, qu'à défaut d'être son amant, d'être son meilleur ami, mais lui aussi se leurre car la seule personne d'aime réellement Ricardo est Ricardo lui-même, les autres ne lui servant qu'à réaliser ses buts, être le maître du reste du monde, vampires et humains.

Ricardo s'installe sur une des rares chaises meublant le phare et entreprend de raconter la grande nouvelle de la taupe à son lieutenant, entretenant ainsi l'illusion de la confiance.

« Une taupe, si nous parvenons à savoir qui c'est, nous pourrons la retourner, ça serait parfait » s'enthousiasme le chef de clan

« Votre petite amie l'ignorait ? »

« Oui pour l'instant, mais tel que je la connais, je le saurais bientôt, tant mieux cette histoire avec elle commence à m'ennuyer » baille t'il pour illustrer son ennuie, déclenchant un sourire ravi de son vis-à-vis

« Nous pourrions peut être placé notre propre espion ? »

« Comment ça ? » interroge Ricardo, intrigué

« Bah, j'ai pas mal réfléchit, on pourrait y envoyer Cédric, il ne brille pas par son intelligence, mais il a une bonne mémoire, personne ne se méfiera de lui, il pourrait laisser trainer ses oreilles »

Ricardo le regarde comme s'il voyait son complice pour la première fois, ce dernier n'a jamais vraiment brillé par son intelligence non plus, cet éclair de génie l'étonne donc à plus d'un titre.

« Oui, oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée… Mais Cédric est très sensible, j'ai peur qu'il n'apprécie trop la vie de végétarien »

« Je doute qu'il te trahisse, il t'es aussi fidèle qu'un chien »

Ricardo éclate de rire à cette réflexion très bien choisit car si Cédric est le plus fort des vampires existant, capable de démembrer trois vampires à lui seul, il a la mentalité et l'intelligence d'un enfant de six ans. Personne ne sait vraiment d'où il vient, qui l'a transformé ni quand, mais Ricardo a tout de suite senti le potentiel destructeur de ce vampire et la flatter et traiter comme un homme alors que les autres vampires se moquaient de lui et le tyranniser.

A ces cotés, Cédric a pris de l'assurance et avec la permission de son maître a appris à corriger les moqueurs, après en avoir tué quelques uns, les autres se sont tues, ne lâchant leur fiel que dans son dos.

L'attitude respectueuse de Ricardo à son encontre lui a valu une fidélité et une admiration sans borne, il a déjà effectué plusieurs missions, principalement des meurtres, pour le compte de son chef. Cédric n'hésite pas et n'a pas de remord à tuer des vampires mais paradoxalement, dés qu'il s'est nourrit, il reste avec le cadavre de sa proie blottie dans ses bras, s'excusant sans relâche de l'avoir assassiné.

C'est ce dernier point qui inquiète Ricardo car il a peur de perdre l'un de ses meilleurs combattants au profit des Cullen si Cédric apprécie trop leur façon de se nourrir, mais c'est aussi grâce à cela et à son retard mental que lui seul pourrait facilement les infiltrer.

Ricardo tourne en rond un long moment, hésitant. Il a déjà un espion chez les Carlingers, il ne va pas tarder à en avoir un chez les Volturi, mais s'infiltrer chez les Cullen a toujours été plus problématique à cause de leur amour des humains mais aussi des pouvoirs particuliers de ses membres.

« Bien, va le chercher » finit il par décider « C'est une très bonne idée, il y a un risque, mais il y en a toujours »

Rogers s'en va alors chercher le vampire demandé, ravi que son idée est reçue l'aval du chef. Il revient peu de temps après, accompagné par un vampire de taille moyenne, un peu pataud dont le regard rouge sang semble éteint. Des cheveux bruns, court en bataille. Le vampire ne semble pas avoir une hygiène corporelle très poussé et Ricardo refrène un mouvement de dégout qui pourrait lui couter l'admiration de Cédric.

« Cédric, j'ai une mission pour toi »

Le regard rouge semble s'allumer, il ne vit que pour servir la seul personne qui ne l'a jamais insulté, qui ne s'est jamais moqué de lui. Ricardo entreprend alors de lui expliquer ce qu'il attend de lui, lui répétant les choses plusieurs fois, mais de manière subtile afin qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

Cédric prêt, sachant où aller et quoi dire au Cullen, part pour accomplir sa mission. Les deux autres vampires le regardent s'en aller, satisfait.

**---------------------------------**

**Et voilà donc le chapitre qui a été si long à venir (encore toutes mes excuses). J'espère qu'il vous a plu**


End file.
